communpediawikiaorg-20200223-history
Communpedia:Sources of information
Here you'll find links to leftist sources of information. If you know other good sites, please add links below. Conventional signs * — this work was created or published in the Soviet Union, potentially has greater trustworthiness than other sources and is preferable for using. * — this work was authored by a Marxist theorist or follower. * — this work was authored by a non-Marxist (socialist, etc.) writer. * — this work was authored by an anarchist theorist or follower. * — this work was written from a moderate or center-leftist (social democrat, American-liberal, etc.) perspective. Please check for centrist bias. * — this work is written from a feminist standpoint. * — this work is written from a Green Party or environmentalist viewpoint. Sources Universal encyclopedias * Basics of Marxist-Leninist Theory. English Translation, 1982. * The Great Soviet Encyclopedia, 3rd edition in English. Example of article. Book archives * Leninist.Biz. * Marxists Internet Archive. * From Marx to Mao ( www.marx2mao.com ) * Marxists.De. * Third World Traveler, an archive of articles on the U.S. media, foreign policy, etc. * Socialist History Project Canadian history archived by Ian Angus, author of Canadian Bolsheviks: The Early Years of the Communist Party of Canada, and others Dictionaries * A Dictionary of Scientific Communism. 1984. * An A to Z of Marxism. The Socialist Party of Great Britain. * Encyclopedia of Marxism at Marxists.org. Manuals * History of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union (Bolsheviks). Short Course. 1939. PDF Internet News and Information Some of the websites listed below are from Third World Traveler: "Progressive websites". * World Socialist Web Site * La Bataille socialiste * In Defence of Marxism * International Viewpoint Fourth Internationl, monthly, news, theory. * International Socialism * KarlMarx.net * League for the Fifth International * World Socialist Movement * Worker's Alternative * Fight Back * Radio Cadena Agramonte in English * Socialist Appeal (USA) * Socialist Appeal (Britain) * Systemic Capital Communism 2.0 * Socialist Project * Solidarity Economy * Labour Union Digest * Hands Off Venezuela * New Left Review * Socialist Alternative * Information Clearing House * Women's Media Center * Women's Studies Internet Resources * Pambazuka News (Pan African) * La Via Campesina * Earth First! Newswire ** According to Earth First! Newswire, EarthFirst.org and its affiliated EarthFirstNews.com are not connected to the Earth First! * The Binary Freedom News * Democracy Now * Real News Network * The Huffington Post * Think Progress * Global Research * Truthout News * OpEdNews * Real Story * Progressive Review * Alternet * Dissident Voice * Truthdig * AntiWar.com * Common Dreams * TomPaine.com * Swans Commentary * Center for Research on Globalization * Mother Jones * Consortium News * Independent Media Center * Project Censored * The Progressive magazine * The Nation magazine * One World * Multinational Monitor magazine * New Left Project * Dollars and Sense magazine * In These Times magazine * The Progressive Populist newspaper * Left Business Observer * Toward Freedom magazine * Pacifica Radio * Free Speech Internet TV * Flashpoints * Center for American Progress * Institute for America's Future * oilempire.us * Fairness and Accuracy in Reporting (FAIR) * Adbusters * Yes! * LinkTV * Talking Points Memo Internet blogs * Lenin's Tomb * The Marxist-Leninist * Left of Black * Communist Perspective * M-L-M Mayhem! Marxist-Leninist-Maoist reflections * Notes & Commentaries Newspapers * Lalkar online * Marxism-Leninism Today * The Guardian * The Independent News agencies * Rebelion.org (Rebelión) * Cuban News Agency * Việt Nam News Magazines * International Socialist Review * Monthly Review * Socialist Review * Socialist Standard (Socialist Party of Great Britain) * New Internationalist Economic Data *Wage Indicator .org International data on minimum wages, living wages, collective agreements, labour law.... *World Bank data Economic, health, environmental, gender, social, developmental, etc. data for most countries. Bibliographies *American Communism and Anticommunism by the historian John Earl Haynes See also *Communpedia:Citing sources *Communpedia:We are all leftists *"You Can’t Find the Future in the Archives" Sources of information es:Comunpedia:Fuentes fiables ru:Энциклопедия Коммунист.Ru:Источники информации